In response to an ankle injury, rest and ice are typically an integral part of recovery. In a busy lifestyle it's tough to stay stationary often enough, and long enough to thoroughly ice/heat the injured area as prescribed. In many cases, patients are limited to ice/heat treatments when they have the opportunity to remain stationary. Time spent waiting for convenience is essentially missed opportunities for patients to administer ice/heat. Shortened ice/heat rehab sessions also could significantly lengthen a patient's recovery time.